Cena vs Mortal Kombat
by OppositeCentaur
Summary: The Elder Gods look for a new Mortal Kombat champion in the World Wrestling Entertainment. The 15 time WWE World Heavyweight champion, John Cena, is chosen to lead the forces of the Cenation to bury the forces of Evil. With 12 years of pro-wrestling experience, he will utilize his 5 Moves of Doom to annihilate his enemies, driven by his motto of Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect.


For Many years, perhaps decades; has Mortal Kombat thrived and became the main form of agreements. Many times has Earthrealm been attacked by Shao Kahn and his forces of Outworld, but always has he been defeated by the guardians of Earthrealm. Raiden has forever set this as with the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang. Now, time has gradually passed and Shao Kahn is no more, for now. Events have been set in divine motion as Earthrealm lives in peace, but a prophecy has been foretold to the Elder Gods that soon, the reckoning shall come and a grand figure will rise to obliterate all in it's way. It shall be, the Apocalypse. Now, old and new friends must reunite to prepare themselves against this upcoming oblivion, and even old foes will turn to the side of light. But many will want to see this chaos be brought upon and wish to rue havoc against all their enemies. Where will you stand?

Time: 8:00am  
>Location: Subways of New York.<br>A lone figure skulked through the dark metropolis of the subway, he dragged his feet along and trodded at a slow pace. His aura was full of sorrow and anger, and his scales shined across the few shimmering lamps. His fangs glimmered but his smile was not there. He roared in hatred as he remembered the promise many had gave him in the hope of resurrecting his race, but too many times had he been gullible and fell for their lies. No more would he stand for it, but the fact was he was empty now: just a shell of drought. Raiden lurked in the shadows and glanced at the figure, he then turned to see the figure indeed behind him.

"YOUU! What are you doing? Sssneaking on mee?"Asked the lone ninja.

"Reptile!" Raiden sent of a force of electricity towards Reptile and toppled him over.

"You wisssh to end me asss well?" Demanded Reptile.

"No, that is not my reason for coming here. I wish to make a truce, the Apocalypse is coming and we need all the allies possible. You're the only one that could possibly join with us, you act to be evil when you want a true goal."

"What isss in it for mee?" Asked Reptile.

"Resurrection of your race." Replied Raiden.

"Hah! I've heard that one too many. You will deceive me and I will be left to die."

"Ah, but when was the last time you heard it off a true Elder God?"

"Hisss! You guarantee your promissse?" Asked Reptile.

"Indeed I do, as long as you seclude yourself in Outworld and not attack humans."

"It isss a deal. What about my current form? I cannot keep hisssing all the time." Said the lizard.

"That can be fixed, I will return you to your ninja form, and you shall hide identity once again. Aaza kaya baga kawa!" Shouted Raiden as a strange light engulfed Reptile and in a few seconds he was back in his klassic costume, as well as feeling stronger.

"Very well Elder God, take me where we should go."

"Indeed I will." Then they teleported to the Wu Shi Academy to meet with Liu Kang.

* * *

><p>"Wait here for Liu Kang, I must find some other people." Raiden vanished and Reptile stood alone.<p>

Reptile waited when suddenly a kick came out of nowhere spilling green blood. Reptile flinched around to see a familiar muscular figure with no top and kung fu landex trousers. He wore a red headband and some gauntlets and the Mortal Kombat belt clinched to his waist.

"Liu Kang! Why do you attack me? I am on your side."

"Oh yeah? I'll believe that when I see it, I needed to test your reflexes, and it seems they are not up to date. I will now test you in Mortal Kombat to see if you are truly capable of fighting for us. I do not trust you but Raiden does, and that's good enough."

"Enough talk! Fight!" Shouted Reptile as the two kombatants lunged towards each other in a frenzy-filled and kicks were traded and a head snap was inflicted upon Reptile. He staggered back then adjusted his neck into place. He then performed a serpent's run and elbowed Liu Kang from behind, then he kicked him and finally spat acid upon Liu Kang's stomach. Lui Kang brushed off the pain and socked Reptile square in the face as he tried to throw a left knee into Kang's stomach. They both exchanged a few punches and kick until Reptile got the better of him by smacking the Shaolin in the chin with a right forearm. Using this to his advantage, the lizard quickly jumped onto his back and using his knees, he launched him some yards away. Lui Kang landed on his face, stomach, and chest. But Lui Kang quickly recovered and while Reptile tried to go in for the win, Lui Kang parried a kick and smashed his thigh into Reptile's temple, defeating the green ninja.

"No!" Exclaimed Reptile as he rose up from his massive injury and pain, blood dripping down his face.  
>"How did I lose?!"<p>

"It seems solitude and peace has given your lack in kombat. You need to train once again. And I am more than inclined to teach you." Said Liu Kang.

"As so am I, enemies we may have been, but the past is gone now. The present matters as the effort will strike the future." Came the voice of Kung Lao as he came out from his seclusion.

Reptile, angered by his defeat and humiliation of having to learn off the Shaolin, hesitantly agreed and the training began straight away.


End file.
